A Memory of the Past
by peaceandluv333
Summary: When Jacob finally convinces Bella to leave Edward, and she does, how will Edward react? How will his family handle the situation? Will Bella find love with Jacob or still desire for Edward? Please R&R  : Kind of AU? But take a look anyways!
1. If I Could Cry

**A Memory of the Past  
Chpt 1  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and shtuff (:  
AN: It's been awhile since I've written and I feel kind of silly writing now. But whatever. Hope you enjoy the story, read and review! **

Edward's smooth, cold hand guided me through the forest, as we walked step by step in silence.

"Bella, where are we going?" He stopped abruptly and faced me, his soft golden eyes reading mine.

"A little further, keep walking." My hand slowly dropped from his as I walked slowly, silently, my eyes watching the solid forest floor.

We walked quietly for another few minutes. My feet became sore and we stopped near a barren tall tree. Edward settled on the ground and beckoned for me to sit next to him. I didn't.

"I need to tell you something." I sat down across from him, my eyes focused on a small ant crawling across my shoes. He shifted towards me, putting his cold hand on my bare knee.

"What is it?"

My words froze in my throat, not wanting to be spoken, to be heard by him. His reaction was unpredictable, and I didn't want to see his eyes as I choked up my confession.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." The world froze around us, my body and his becoming completely motionless. I let my brown hair fall over my eyes, giving me some sense of being hidden.

The first movement was his hand. He slowly slid it down my calf, down my ankle, and then jerked it back towards him. I watched his hand move carefully down my leg as though I were a poisonous snake, movements so controlled it hurt.

We didn't move or talk for what seemed like hours. Each minute passed with a stab of guilt into my stomach. What kind of monster would hurt such a perfect man?

"Why." The noise actually caught me off guard, making my foot twitch a little. The ant scurried off my shoe and underneath a yellow leaf.

"Why," he repeated. This time it was more firm and demanding. His voice was controlled, like our motions, and I could hear his anger boiling up.

"I want to date someone else." The wind blew my hair out of my face and I immediately stood up, turning away from Edward. His smooth hands touched my shoulders instantly. He gripped my arms firmly and spun me around.

His eyes were dark brown, almost completely black. "Who." I could barely hear his whisper, even as his mouth was inches from mine.

"Jacob Black." Cold breeze whipped past our faces as he tightened his grip on my shoulders. This caused him anger and depression, I knew it would.

He finally released my trembling arms. My eyes were filled with tears and my legs ready to give out. The look in Edward's eyes was enough to kill me right now.

"I can't be with someone who I know will continue to live after I die. I can't be with someone perfect, who never makes a mistake. I can't be with someone who is never going to be able to wrap me in his arms, kiss me strongly, and hold me." A few tears spilled over my eyelids. Edward wiped them away, and I cried more.

"I love you more than anything, Bella. I don't know what to do if you leave me." His voice was shaky and uneven. Every movement he made allowed more tears to rush down my cheeks.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much. But we can't be together anymore. I love Jacob, and he's perfect for me."

"That smelly dog is not right for you, Bella. To see you with him is my worst nightmare, if I could have them." His voice was loud and demanding. I took two steps backwards out of pure fear.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, looking towards his feet. It was like watching a starving dog beg for food. But worse.

I reached out and ran my hand down his arm. He caught it right as I brushed his elbow and pulled me close to him. He smelt like heaven, and my vision became foggy with tears again.

The next few minutes were slow and painful. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my face, holding my head in his hands. He wiped away tears as they came, his eyes staring into mine in a pleading way.

He leaned down and kissed me on my trembling lips. For a few moments, I closed my eyes and pretended it was like old times. Like we were in his room, and he was kissing me goodbye before I drove home.

The kiss lasted longer than I expected, much longer. He was probably in pain, having to resist the urges to sink his head down just a little more and bite me. I shuddered at the thought and began to pull my head away.

"Don't go," he begged. His shaking hands pulled me back against him at once, his cold lips finding mine with ease. This wasn't right. I had just broken up with him (I shuddered once more at this very fresh memory) and Jacob was waiting back at my house.

"I have to go," I murmured weakly, moving away for a gasp of air. His hands dropped from my face to my shoulders, then down to my waist, then to my hips, where he held me firmly for a few seconds.

"Please Bella. Think about this."

"I have. For the past day, all I have done is think. I've made my choice, Edward. And I need to be with Jacob." My words were picked carefully, making sure not to upset myself or him anymore.

"I love you." He looked away and moved his hands back to his sides. I could see his body was shaking. Another tear eased down my face.

"Edward, I need you to understand me, so please, listen to me." I gently put both hands on his shoulder as he snapped his head back towards me.

"I think this is good for both of us. You won't have to stress about us anymore. You can relax. Please, listen. I. Love. You. So. Much. Don't ever forget that, Edward." I closed my eyes and cleared my throat.

"We will both move on. I will always love you. Always. But more of a friend-like love, eventually. Please, Edward, please, move on. Find another girl. Fall in love. Be happy." Half way through my last few sentences I choked up.

The silence around us reminded me of a funeral. All to quiet, no one really wanting to say anything, the only sounds being an occasional sniffle and the scream of sadness in the air.

"Is this what you really want?" He gently pulled my chin up to face his eyes. "Look at me, Bella Swan. Is this what you honestly want? I need to hear you say it."

My vision became blurry once more. His eyes had lightened up but were awfully sad to look at, like a lost puppy.

"I want to be with Jacob, not you."

He slowly lowered his lips to mine and I felt the endless tingles throughout my body. The kiss was controlled, short and sweet. "I hate goodbyes," I whispered when he pulled away, wiping a tear off my trembling cheek.

"Sayonara," he sighed in my ear.

"Sayonara, Edward. I love you."

"I love you too. And believe me, if I could cry, I would be."

I sucked in violently and bit my lip, trying to hold back tears long enough to walk away from Edward. Quickly I turned around and started walking. Every few seconds, I looked back. He remained standing beside the tree as though he had been struck by lightning. Shocked and confused.

**A/N: Ok, at this point, you may hate it, you may love it, but keep reading, and next chapter will explain why she decided to leave Edward, kind of a prologue to this chapter. Please review! It really honestly helps and I'd love you forever :D **


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

**A Memory of the Past  
Chpt 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters and yeah.  
A/N: Ok, this is kind of a prologue to the last chapter, so please, bear with me and review, review, review! I only got 1 review last chapter, but a lot of people favorite it. I NEED you guys to review. I need at least 5 reviews for a new chapter. **

_~~2 days earlier~~_

My car squeaked and shook as it stopped in Jacob's gravel driveway. He was already sitting outside on the porch, eating the biggest slice of pizza I had ever seen.

"Bella, you made it!" He scarfed down the last of the slice and made a mad dash towards my car just as I stepped out.

"Hey Jake." He reached out and attacked me into a huge hug, finally letting go after I started gasping for air.

"It's great to see you, Bell. But you smell bad." He dramatically plugged his nose as I punched him in the arm. He didn't flinch.

We walked inside, exchanging "What's up?"s and "How have you been?"s. Eventually we settled on his couch where he turned towards me.

"I missed you, Bell. A lot. And I think I have an idea to present to you." His hands quickly became tangled in mine. I tried to yank away but there was no point.

"Ok. Go ahead. Hit me. Not really. Please don't." I smiled at his refreshing chuckle. He became quiet instantly though and pulled me closer to him, so I was awkwardly leaning on his bare chest.

"I think you should, you know, leave Sparkles." I couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Let me tell you why. I know I've said this before, but he's dangerous, Bell. I was talking to your dad the other day…."

I stopped him mid-sentence and put my finger over his lips. "Don't waste your effort. There is nothing in this world that could make me leave Edward. He is everything to me, Jake. And if you love me, you would understand that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as Jake kept his warm arms around me. His grip was verging on painful, and I could feel his anger boil up in his chest.

"Bella, please listen. Your dad doesn't like Edward. Nor do I. Nor do most the people in Forks. I know you love him. But don't you think maybe, just maybe, you aren't seeing it clearly?" He spoke slowly and softly. His words stung a little bit.

"Ignorance is bliss, Bella. Do you think that you are just being ignorant and not seeing the whole picture?" I snapped out of his arms and stood up, fingers trembling a little bit.

"Edward is, and you hear this, perfect for me. I am not being ignorant about this. He loves me and I love him. I don't care if you are jealous of it, Jake. But that's the way it is." My eyes began to swell up with tears just from pure frustration.

Jake remained sitting on the couch, his face completely relaxed, as though I hadn't said a word to him. He eventually stood up and walked towards me, gently reaching down and holding my quivering hands.

"I know you love him. But he is dangerous. He is more of a dog than me, Bella. He's cute and adorable, to you, that is. He will make a dent in your heart and become the center of your life. Until the day something happens and he lashes out. Or his family of blood-suckers lashes out. Or he decides to run away."

I began to hyperventilate, my entire body lightly shaking, and my eyes becoming a waterfall of salty tears. Was it because I was finally realizing the truth? No. _Bella, do not think that. Bella, do not think that. _I chanted it over and over in my head, which was throbbing with thoughts and ideas.

Jake stood silently as he held my shaking hands, letting my hysteria end before he cleared his throat once more.

"It hurts me to watch you cry like this, Bell. Honestly, really. The truth is, everyone has been thinking this, Bella. In the end, whenever that may be, you are just going to get hurt. The longer you prolong this 'relationship' with that parasite, the worse it is going to be." He grabbed my fist smoothly as I reached up to punch him.

"Shut the fuck up, Jake," I murmured through my tears. He snickered at my language. I wasn't the type to swear, and when I did, it usually sounded childish.

"Bella, I think I should take you home, and then you can really think about this….." Jake ran his hand over my cheek, wiping away the river of tears.

My mind raced, my body ached, and most of all, my heart was confused. _You aren't a romance novel, Bella Swan. Stop this talk, go home, and call Edward! _Jake managed to get me out to my car and before I knew it, we were at my place.

"Bella, do you want me to come in with you? So we can talk a little more?" Jake reached over and held my hand firmly. He was really warm right now, like he had been cooking for the past few hours. My fingers tightened around his.

We didn't talk for a few minutes. He walked me upstairs, waited for me to wash off the remains of my mascara, and then sat beside me while I continued to sniffle and sob all over his bare chest.

"Why the hell am I crying? I love Edward." I sniffled and rubbed my aching eyes. Jacob cringed and began to run his fingers through the knotty brown mess on top of my head.

"I'm sure you love him, but maybe you are just realizing that he's not the best thing for you. He can kill you at any moment, Bella. You always told me he was a mystery, and you liked that, but maybe he's just too much of a mystery for you. No one really knows much about him."

"I know a lot about him, Jake. I know he loves me, and we are meant to be together, and after I graduate he will turn me into a vampire and we will spend the rest of our lives together. And that's all I need to know."

We were silent for the next few minutes, the only sounds being Jake's slow and steady breathing, along with my occasional sniffle. He waited patiently until I had completely stopped crying, which seemed like hours.

"I love you so much, Isabella Swan. And I want you to be with me. After you graduate we could run away together and get married. And, and, you'd be a human and we could do human things, like get ice cream, or go to the movies, or go on dinner dates. And we'd both sleep in the same bed, and, and, Edward can never say he slept with you, but I could." I reached up and smacked Jake's face, chuckling a little. He smiled and kept running his fingers through my hair, it felt so nice, Edward had never done this.

"And then we'd actually grow old together like those perfect couples from the romantic comedies. Then you could live an actual human life. And you could be so happy, Bella, _we _could be so happy. You are perfect for me, I believe I am perfect for you. Bella, you are beautiful. I want to marry you and have sex with you and love you. Please, let me." By the end of his speech there were a few tears running down my cheek onto his chest. His breathing had increased rapidly.

"Jacob, you are never going to grow, so I will be an old 90 year old kissing you goodnight like you were my grandson." Jake laughed and kissed my forehead gently.

"I'll give it all up for you, Bella. I'll stop shifting. I'll be a normal human and we'll be a normal couple and you'll have a normal complete life."

The silence was louder than fireworks at night. It stung my ears, the need to say something, anything, was overwhelming. But what was there to say? As much as I hated to admit it, Jake made total sense.

"Let me think about it, Jake. I just need some time to think. I'll call you tomorrow evening." Jake climbed off the bed and leaned down, kissing my cheek softly.

"I love you. Get some sleep and call me." And with that, he was gone. I closed my eyes and started thinking. Pros of Edward? He's beautiful, he's perfect for me, and I love him more than anything. Pros of Jacob? He's in love with me, and I know that for a fact. _Damn it Bella, Edward loves you! _

I rubbed my eyes and stuffed my face in the pillow, trying to think clearly. Obviously, I was overtired and my thoughts were foggy. Just as I pulled my blanket up towards me, my phone went off.

Edward.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ignore.

Ding. New voicemail.

View later.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it so far. Please please review and keep reading! I've got ideas in mind, but tell me what you think should/will happen!**


End file.
